Attack On Titan: Last Stand
by Mr-Worth-A-Read
Summary: The adventures of my character; Shaun Hendricks return in this pulse pounding prequel to Attack On Titan: Downfall, as you follow him through the pivotal battle for Trost, where chaos and death reign supreme. Don't read unless you've passed episode 10 for spoilers. Rated T for frequent violence and language.
1. Chapter 1 Shiganshina

**A/N: Welcome! If you've read my previous fanfiction: Attack On Titan Downfall, then you'll recognise the main protagonist reprising their role in this prequel story, if not, you'll recognise the characters and events from the anime and manga. EENNJJOOYY!**

Attack On Titan: Last Stand

Chapter One: Shiganshina

Shiganshina district was a large town, built around the outside of Wall Maria, right on the frontier. It sat right on the south end off the outer wall, right on the edge of human territory. The folk who lived here all knew each other and worked together as a peaceful community.

You may recognise this District as the home of Eren Jaeger, Mikasa Ackerman and Armin Arlert, but this tale follows a different resident, Shaun Hendricks, Male, Current Age:14. Shaun was originally born in Shiganshina, but left at the age of 2 when his parents moved further into human territory, a small village called Stoneton behind Wall Maria, where he grew up. Though Shaun never saw Shiganshina, he saw it as his home and always wanted to visit there.

"Shaun, wake up! The Survey Corps are coming home today!" Adrian shouted, making Shauns' eyes shoot open and he sat up from his bed. "w-what?" he managed to stutter out before his brother repeated himself, "The Survey Corps are coming home!" he yelled again from the doorway. Shaun launched out of bed and got dressed.

The two were out the front door within seconds, sprinting through Stoneton, passing villagers and cattle, past the small market held there on weekends as they came to the edge of the town. The two brothers ran past the docks as boats passed down the canal, all the way to Wall Rose.

Shaun was first tom reach the gate, as a group of Garrison soldiers sat in the entrance, laughing and drinking. One of them was Hannes, a middle-aged soldier who was a well known guy around town. "Lemme guess, you're here to see the Survey Corps, right?" he slurred. Shaun nodded, "Yeah, it's my first time in Shiganshina too." Hannes shrugged and stepped to one side, letting them through. Adrian looked up at the gate in marvel, wondering how the massive structure held up.

"PRAISE THE WALLS!" Someone yelled out, his voice echoing around town. The man stood on a crate of books, holding a brick in the air. "Praise the Holy Walls! They are the providers for us, they protect us from the demons!" He roared as people walked by, "they are the savers of humanity!" Shaun looked up at him in disgust, "OI! The Army are the real heroes of humanity! They're the ones who protect us!" He shouted. The preacher shook his head, "Scram, kid. or I'll have ya arrested for heresy!" he barked before going back to preaching aloud.

"what a lloosseerr." Adrian jeered as they left, walking through town as many others did the same. A massive bell high above in one of the church towers began to ring, indicating the Survey Corps' arrival. "C'mon, they're already here! lets' go!" Adrian shouted, sprinting down the street, followed quickly after by Shaun.

The Long line of soldiers went down the crowded streets like a stream of pain and agony, they had literally been through hell on their journey. Their Commander, a tough, respectable man named Keith Shadis, lead them through the winding streets of Shiganshina as the residents who lined either side of them looked on with mixed feelings. Many of the soldiers were too injured to walk, missing limbs and eyes, they lay on the backs of carts pulled by tired horses, who had carried their owners across countless miles.

Shaun strained to see over the tops of the crowds to see, he looked on in shame as a few soldiers which he recognised passed him, Erwin Smith, Corey Andrews and many others, all exhausted and injured. An old woman ran out into the path of the soldiers, standing in front of Commander Shadis. "Moses? Moses? Have you seen my son? He should be with you!" Shadis sighed, "I wish I had better news, I'm sorry." He turned to one of his other men, "hand it over."

**There you go. The first chapter of Attack On Titan: Last Stand. I hope you like it, as I will try to post new chapters as often as possible.**

**stay awesome!**

The soldier passed the woman an object wrapped in cloth, she unwrapped it to reveal a severed arm. She fell to her knees in tears, "d-did he stand his ground? PLease tell me his death meant something!" she cried. Something must have snapped in Commander Shadis' mind, he crouched to one knee in front of the woman, screaming wildly, "I'M SORRY! HIS DEATH WAS PURPOSLESS. JUST LIKE THE OTHERS, ITS' BECAUSE OF ME! I SENT THEM TO THEIR DEATHS, ITS ALL MY FFAAUULLTT!" He roared, tears in his eyes.

**Thats' chapter one... I hope you enjoyed it, more chapters will come soon.**

**I own the character Shaun Hendricks, but you have my permission to use him in your works, as long as you leave a reference to me.**

**STAYAWESOME!1!**


	2. Chapter 2: Praise The Walls!

Chapter Two: Praise The Walls!

As the soldiers moved on, the crowds disipated, save for a few as some knelt to try to comfort the old woman. "meh, all of our taxes go to those wimps? what a waste!" someone spat. Before Shaun could stand up to the bystander, someone whacked the man on the head with a stick. As the angry man spun around to find the culprit, Shaun leaned over and saw the attacker -a small boy, slightly younger than himself- being dragged off by another kid, a young girl with a red scarf. _Way to go, Kid! S_haun thought.

Shaun laughed aloud as the man rubbed his head, cursing aloud. "OI ! What are you laughing at, runt!" He yelled, taking a step forward. "You got what you deserved, mate. The Survey Corps are heroes!" Shaun yelled before hightailing it down a back alley, followed by his brother, laughing hysterically.

After losing the angry bystander, Shaun and Adrian sat at one of the lakes in Shiganshina, looking up at the massive wall which seperated them from the monstrous titans. "hey, Do you ever wonder what it'd be like to explore the outside world? "Adrian asked, "eh, sometimes, I guess..." Shaun trailed off in response. "I've always wanted to go out there, to explore the world. but you know, I'm too sentimental, I'd prefer to protect humanity from the Titans. "

"So you wanna join the Garrison?" Shaun asked. "Yeah, I guess so." Adrian nodded. "Hey, wanna go back and see how that Preacher dude reacts when he sees the Survey Corps go past?" Adrian asked Shaun, "Aye, 'bet he'll probably flip them the finger or summit' like that." On that, the two left to go back to the Gatehouse. A small kid darted into their path, sprinting across the street. Definatly younger than Shaun, he accidently ran straight into him, the two flinched from the shock and aq large book fell from the sdmaller boys' grasp and dropped to ther floor. Shaun bent and picked up the book, brushing the dust off of it from where it hit the ground, "oh, sorry mate. didn't see you there." He handed him the book and the kid thanked him and started running again. "that was weird..." Shaun smirked.

"Heathens! Sinners and Scum of the earth!" The preacher yelled from his box-top podium, "You have no faith in the Walls, going beyond them, ignoring their sacredness. Atone for your sinful ways now, and be blessed by the Holy Walls!" He shouted down at the passing soldiers. Commander Shadis stepped to one side, lurching forward at the Preacher, clenching his fists, causing the other man to flinch and back off.

Shadis rejoined the line of soldiers and lead them further behind the Walls. "Fools! you have no faith in the Infallibility of the Walls!" He yelled to the tail of the group as he regained his footing. "Did that guy seriously just slag them off to their faces? what kind of person..." Shaun trailed off, raising fists. Adrian placed a hand on his shoulder, "Hey, hey. don't. Do not attack him, Shaun!"

Just at that moment, there was a bright flash and the ground shook, knocking everyone off their feet...

**This is where the story is gonna pick up if I've bored you with the last two chapters.**


	3. Chapter 3:Colossal

Chapter Three: Colossal

As the light died, Shaun looked around ion confusion, Adrian was still dazed, blinking rappidly. "where was that from?" someone yelled, "Was it lightning?!" someone else cried. "c'mon, we gotta find out what that was!" Shaun yelled, grabbing his brother by the arm. The two came into a courtyard, looking up at the wall to see a sight which had been feared by generations.

Right at the top of the wall, sat a massive, skinless hand, gripping the top of the wall. "you've got to be kidding me! that walls' fifty metres tall!" Someone yelled behind Shaun, who was transfixed by shock at the sight of the hand. A massive shape raised higher than the wall, silhoetted at first, until the form seemed to block out the sun. It was a massive face, bigger than Shauns' home. the monster had no skin, sporting endless muscle strands with morbid pride. "its' one of them...t-the Titans!" someone else screamed behind Shaun and Adrian. Shaun recognised the voice, it was that kid who hit the guy with a stick.

Meanwhile, the Titanic Terror raised a foot back, and with frightening speed, slammed it into the outer gate of the Wall. The massive structure exploded in a cloud of rubble as debris rained from the sky, entire buildings uprooted and thrown hundreds of feet into the air, only to come back down and flatten anything beneath them.

Shaun blankly stared forward as falling rubble tumbled to the ground, missing him by inches as he stayed fixed to the ground by pure astonishment. The shockwave hit like an explosion, the ground shook as he fell to the floor again. Shaun came to his senses and leapt to his feet, glancing round as the dust cloud died and the last of the debris hit the floor. "What happened? Did any titans get through?" someone behind them yelled. Adrian was still transfixed by the chaos, blankly walking in the direction of the hole in the wall.


	4. Chapter 4: Grim Reminder

Chapter Four: Grim Reminder

The silhouette of a man appeared in the hole, but the thing was no man, it stood at nearly twenty metres tall, naked, and a deathly grin on its' face. A Titan. as soon as the horror stepped into the afternoon sun, people screamed and fled from the area, as chaos reigned. The giant advanced on the townspeople, followed by another, and another. Within minutes, nearly forty titans had flooded through the hole in the wall as people ran for their lives.

The kid who hit that bystander earlier, ran off down the street towards the chaos, followed by that girl who was with him earlier. The two ran past Shaun as fear took over his body. He didn't know what to do. His brother walked towards the terror as shock as a titan spotted him. Shaun needed to do something. His primal instinct roared inside of him.

_Get out, run for it, get on the boat and get the hell out of here! The army don't need you here, just run! _His brain ordered until his conscious self took control again. Shaun ran forward after his brother, full force as the titan towered ahead of him. "Adrian!" Shaun yelled as he reached his brother, grabbing his arm, "c'mon! we've gotta go NOW!" He screamed. Adrian's' eyes widened as his senses came back and he cursed aloud in pure fright. The two brothers turned to leave when another titan appeared at the other end of the street, they were cornered.

"INTO THE BUILDING!" Adrian yelled, dragging Shaun by the arm into the nearby pub. He kicked in the door and darted into the room, followed by his brother and the two sprinted between the tables and chairs, into the kitchen and out of the back door. Shaun looked up and down the street, all clear.

The two ran out o the pub and up the street, back towards the Gatehouse leading to the boats. Shaun stopped in his tracks when he saw a titan lift someone into the air, snap their spine and drag them closer to its' maw. The creature bit down and blood flew all over. The air was filled by an ear-splitting shrill, Shaun looked over, seeing Hannes running away with those two kids, the boy screaming violently. He realised what was going on here and silently paid his respects to the boys' dead mother before taking off again to somewhere safe.

Adrian reached the gatehouse first, followed by his sibling as they rocketed down the crowds and looked past, straight into the queue for the boats. It took them ages of waiting, but they eventually got aboard.

As the boat made its' journey down the river to Wall Rose, Shaun heard canon fire behind the gate as soldiers from the Garrison tried to use guns on the advancing beasts. A sudden rhythm of booms sped up, what sounded like explosions, turned into the sound of footsteps. Before Shaun could react, a massive Titan burst through the Wall behind them, not as tall as the skinless one, but taller than the others, the creature skidded as it slowed, tearing up the path Shaun and Adrian sprinted up earlier that day. The titan uncurled from its' stance and let out a giant burst of flame from its' maw.

Wall Maria was breached, and there was noting in the name of God that anyone could do to stop them from advancing inward. Corriganna would fall, Shiganshina, even Stoneton was doomed. Shaun leaned forward to Adrian, who was sat hunched over, "hey. do you think Mom and Dad made it out?" Adrian shrugged his shoulders as tears ran down his face. Before Shaun could say another word, _That Kid _stormed past, slamming his palms on the rail of the boat, teas in his eye as he stared off into the sunset. "I'm gonna kill them. Every last titan. I will wipe them off the face of the earth!" He yelled through clenched teeth.

"Hey, Hey, Kid. Calm the hell down, will you. You're not the only one in this situation." Shaun spoke in a matter-of-factly tone. "Look, Me and My brother are in same problem, I think what is best, that the five of us stick together" Shaun suggested as he looked around to the others; Adrian _That Kid_, The Girl with the scarf and the kid with the book.

That Kid exhaled deeply, turning round as Shaun looked up at him, "My names' Shaun, this is my brother, Adrian." The boy nodded, pointing to the other two, "Thats' my sister Mikasa and my friend Armin. My names' Eren. Eren Jaeger." Shaun managed a smile, "right, Eren. Friends?" he offered him a handshake. Eren grinned, returning the gesture, "Friends."

_On that day, mankind received a grim reminder; we lived in fear of the titans..._

ATTACK ON TITAN: LAST STAND

**Cue Titlecard/Theme song. More to come, I'm only just getting started here.**

**stay awesome!**


End file.
